This invention relates generally to the handling of pliable sheet rolls, and more particularly concerns equipment and method for unrolling sheet such as carpet from a heavy roll, transporting, measuring and cutting a sheet length, and re-rolling the severed sheet section.
In the past, the handling of heavy carpet rolls in warehouses to remove desired length carpet sections has been undesirably expensive in terms of involved labor cost. While attempts have been made to reduce such cost, to our knowledge none have provided the unusual advantages in construction, mode of operation and results as are now afforded by the present invention.